


Here We Are

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Crossover, Getting Together, M/M, Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Becker's at a loose end, until Lucas comes along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [O Brave New World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6467107) but stands alone.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Becker was sitting in the Rec Room, absently making coffee. Lucas and Lester's words in their last meeting were still weighing heavily on his mind. He hadn't been with the ARC team long but he had got better at reading his colleagues expressions. When Lucas had dropped the bombshell that anomalies were opening up elsewhere in the world, and brought up the possibility of terrorists getting hold of future technology, he hadn't been surprised. Not really. He was used to seeing the bad in people – that's what a soldier's job boiled down to after all, but the others were so focused on dinosaurs and the anomalies themselves as the enemy that the other dangers never occurred to them. Even Helen had gained almost mythical status, a separate entity all to herself.

But the others, the original ARC team at least, had been surprised. Stephen probably less than the others, but even he still had a naive belief in the good in people, despite everything that he'd gone through. Becker rather liked that about him.

Cutter had just looked disappointed in life in general, until Jenny had pulled him away with a promise of beer and other things she probably thought she'd whispered a lot quieter than she had. Abby and Connor had drifted off together, Connor prattling on about a movie night. Sarah had allowed Danny to take her out for a celebratory “new kids on the block” drink and Stephen had looked bemused at being included in the offer, and then decided to accept.

Which just left him. Lester was in his office on the phone to Harry Pearce and he was here. With nothing pressing to do. Oh, he could have gone with Stephen and the others, they'd asked, but he'd waved them off. He just wasn't feeling particularly sociable today. Too much had happened – too many things that he would have to deal with. Security at the ARC was his responsibility and now that it had become a global problem there was so much more work to be done.

“Penny for them?”

Becker looked up, startled, to find Lucas North slouching in the doorway. Lucas' eyes bored into his until he attempted to nonchalantly take a sip of his coffee.

“Just thinking about what needs to be done tomorrow.”

“Really? And what about tonight?”

Becker nearly choked on his coffee and tried to smoothly make it look deliberate. Judging by Lucas' raised eyebrow he rather failed in that regard.

“Tonight?” Becker asked.

Lucas smiled, predatory, eyes gleaming. “You look like you need to relax. Can't be easing keeping that lot out of trouble.”

Becker nodded. “They have their moments.” He paused for a moment, wondering whether he wanted to see the conversation through to its logical conclusion. “I don't think I've met a bunch of people so focused on doing good, that have no idea how heroic they are, everyday. It never occurs to them to be anything but.”

Lucas nodded. “They're good people. I can see that. Out of their depth,” Lucas shrugged, “but good people.”

“Do you think I'm out of my depth?” Becker asked, genuinely curious.

Lucas regarded him for several seconds, then gifted him with a wide smile. “Absolutely.”

Becker huffed a laugh. “Thanks.”

“My fridge has beers. You interested?”

Becker didn't hesitate this time. “Lead on, Macduff.”

* * * * *

Lucas' flat wasn't how Becker imagined it to be. Though truth be told he wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting. It was clean and sparse, but comfortable too. Of course, Becker didn't really have the chance to look around. One moment they were stepping inside and the next Lucas had him up against the door, kissing him, hard.

Becker shivered as the other man pressed his weight into him, pushed his knees apart, slipped his hands down to flick at the buttons on Becker's trousers. There was no doubt who was in charge here and after a momentary struggle he gave in to the inevitable; maybe he could let himself lose that fight, just the once.

Lucas smiled against his lips and Becker wondered how much of his thoughts he was telegraphing with his jerky movements.

“Don't you have a bed?” Becker panted as his trousers mysteriously vanished and Lucas was swivelling him around to face the door.

Lucas' laugh reverberated along Becker's spine. “That's reserved for second dates.”

Becker swivelled his neck around to stare over his shoulder at Lucas. “You call this a date?”

Lucas shrugged, eyes shining. “That depends.”

Becker was going to ask what that meant, only blunt fingers were pushing inside him, made cold by the liberal application of lube, the presence of which surprised Becker, though he was certainly grateful for it.

“You ready?” Lucas asked after a moment, teeth scraping along the back of Becker's neck. Becker shuddered – he wasn't, far from it, but he nodded anyway. Lucas hesitated a moment then sighed. “If you say so.”

Becker tried to tell his body to relax, to calm his breathing, but he still winced as Lucas began to push inside of him.

“Look, Becker...”

“I'm _fine_ ,” Becker interrupted. After a seconds thought Lucas continued, this time moving his hands along Becker's shoulders and arms, a softly soothing action that relaxed Becker more than he would have thought.

Then both of them shifted at the same time, redistributing their weight, and that was it, Lucas sliding in easier than he had, and sending electric shocks throughout Becker's body. He rested his forehead against the door, breathing deeply.

Lucas moved then, pulling out almost completely and then slamming in, not giving Becker a moment to readjust. Becker gasped, and bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself quiet.

“These walls are soundproof,” Lucas whispered into his ear, “and I want to hear you _scream._ ”

Becker lost it then, in the deep husky tone of Lucas' voice, in the eager thrusts he was making. Lucas' body was flush up against him now, pounding into him in a way his body had almost forgotten it craved. He pushed back, urging Lucas on, and Lucas was more than happy to comply, changing his angle slightly so that Becker was seeing stars. The moment Lucas reached forward and took Becker's aching erection in hand he completely lost it, spilling himself all over Lucas' hand with a hoarse cry and ending in a gasp as Lucas kept on thrusting into him, the friction a delicious burn until Lucas too came and collapsed against him, a sticky, spent mess.

They each sank to the floor, moving slightly away from the other. Becker turned to rest against the door, Lucas sank back so he was lying down and facing the ceiling. Becker realised that his shirt was undone and his trousers around his ankles, but otherwise Lucas was fully dressed. Becker looked down at himself; he wasn't faring much better.

“So,” he asked after a moment, “am I ever going to see the inside of your bedroom?”

Lucas cracked open an eye and stared at him for a beat too long. “Ask me in the morning.” He slowly got up and started heading towards a room on the right. As he past the sofa he paused. “This folds out. You're welcome to it.” He turned to point in the direction of another room. “There are spare towels and things in there. Help yourself.” And then he walked into what Becker presumed was his bedroom and closed the door.

Becker sat there a few minutes, wondering what had just happened. Then he decided that after the day he'd just had this was positively normal behaviour, and started to make up his bed. At least this way he'd be on hand for another round. And whatever else Lucas might throw at him.

He'd never met an obstacle he couldn't conquer, and he wasn't about to start now.


End file.
